Love Will Remember
by FeelingFearless
Summary: Follow Jack and Kim as they face ups and downs. Heart breaking, warming, funny, love one shots.
1. Love Will Remember

**Summary: Jack and Kim have been together for 5 years and have resently been fueding with the fact that Jack's parents does not approve of her. This fueding will cause Kim to regret every single thing she said and done that night ( they are both 20)**

* * *

_"Hey babe it's me, just wanted to call to tell you that_

_i love you so so so much, _

_just wanted to let you know that you are my princess,_

_you are worthy of all of the love in the world,_

_you are the love of my life."_

i repeatedly listened to the voicemail while feeling tears staining my cheeks. a voicemail he had left me a month ago when everything was great. when everything felt... right.

he being the one and only Jack Brewer.

sitting now in the middle of my room where the only light shown was from the moon. drips of water were starting to fall. _Great, even the weather matches my mood. _i thought. clutching the necklace between my small fingers feeling the coldness of the ring that hanged with it.

his parents didn't make me feel any better and yet they never bothered to show their affection towards the idea of me being with their only son. they never did approve of me. this was mostly how the fight had taking it's course. i couldnt control my tears now. not anymore.

_**FLASKBACK**_

_"So Kim, what are you planning to be in the future." Mr. Brewer said breaking the silence._

_i was currently at the Brewers household if you could even call it a house, a mansion would be the correct term. Sitting next to Jack and across from Mr. and Mrs. Brewer i tryed to maintain a calm expression._

_" I was thinking about taking a part in journalism." i said rubbing my hands along my dress to prevent them from sweating. Why? Well, lets just say the Brewers aren't quite fond of me being with Jack._

_"And why is that?" Mrs. Brewer said with a distasteful expression._

_"Umm... i've always like the idea of writting it just comes to me," i began. " As i grew up i was always this shy girl never willing to speak in front of the class or anyone for the matter. But when it came to writting i didn't hold back. It felt like i was in my own little world."_

_"And you think you can make a living with this umm... job?" Mrs. Brewer said holding glass of wine._

_"Yes, i believe i can." i said confidently. I could feel Jack smiling beside me._

_"Well, that most certainly was the first but Jack," she said, uh-oh what now. "Dont you remember Lexi? Oh that was one extraordinary girl."_

_I sat there trying to show no expression. Let me tell more background information on this Lexi. Lexi was with Jack before i came into the picture. From what Jack told me they've have been together for a year, but Jack didn't have the same feelings as he did before. Lexi was the perfect image of what any soon to be mother-in-law would die for. Yup, thats right they were engaged. But Jack being Jack told them how he just didn't feel that spark anymore he was only going along with this to please his parents. So, they called it off._

_"Remember how she wanted to be a fashion designer and would do what ever she possibly can to make it happen," Mrs. Brewer continued to say with a geniune smile. "You know Kim you should really meet her. Maybe she can even show you a thing or two."_

_I stared at her shocked. How could she possibly say that. I was about to make a remark when i felt a hand on mine. it was Jack's. i looked up and i could see in his eyes that he didn't want any trouble. Me, thinking he was going to speak up and defend me he simply shrugged and continued with his meal._

_"She would have been a great daugther-in-law." i faintly heard coming from Mrs. Brewer._

Thinking back to that memory the sadness now turned to anger. With all that has happened i'd expect some apology but i think the hatred has overloaded since it happened. this confrontation with Jack's parents lead to that fight. the fight that i will forever regret having. the fight that changed everything.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"I can't believe you just stood there accepting everthing they said about me! In front of me!" i said pointing to myself. _

_Now Jack and I were on our way to our apartment. Which we had gotten ourselves when we have been dating for two years. We have been dating for 5 years now. _

_"What was i suppose to say huh Kim?" Jack yelled while driving towards our apartment._

_"You were suppose to defend me!" i said. "You let them talk about the greatness that is Lexi Douglas and you didn't even hesitate when your mother said she was a very fine girl!"_

_"Well excuse me from trying to get them on a good side!" Jack said holding the steering wheel much more tighter than before. "Remember the last time they weren't and you made a stupid remark about how Lexi should belong on the gutter with the rest of her career! She somehow managed to block my bank account and not to mention she took away my priceless guitar collection, my car, and her nagging about you not being the ideal wife!"_

_"So that's the reason!" i said finally comprehending what he just said._

_"What reason?" Jack said clearly confused before facing back to the road, making a u-turn._

_"The reason why you haven't asked me to marry you!" i said looking to car window then back at him with disgust._

_"No it's not!" Jack said anger sooned replacing his features._

_"Yes it is!" I said balling my fist so tight my knuckles were to turning white. "We have been dating for 5 freaking years and you haven't proposed to me once! But yet when you were with Lexi who you have dating for not even a year you suddenly decide to pop the question!"_

_"You have got it all wrong!" Jack said anger boiling every inch of his body._

_"What part huh?!" I said now close to his face. "No wonder you didn't hesitate! You clearly have feelings for her and yet i am just your pack mule picking up after all your freaking mistakes! I should have known better!"_

_"Kim are you even listening to yourself?!" Jack said looking at me. "You sound ridiculous! I have no feelings towards Lexi what so ever! But then again you may be right i might even go back with Lexi she's not giving me all this baggage you dragged me into!"_

_"Baggage?!" i said facing him aswell. "You know what fine! Go back running to Lexi and don't even dare come crawling back to me when all your walls are crumbling down because you know why?! Because i will not be their waiting for you!"_

_i said looking directly into his eyes which were now filled with sorrow. Suddenly his eyes turned wide and the sorrow was now replaced with fear._

_"KIM! WATC-" _

And that was the last thing he said to me. And the last thing i said to him. Before we crashed.

I was now drained in my own tears. I have been so stupid and reckless. Grabbing the picture from my bedside side table i pressed it so hard to my chest never taking notice how much it hurt. i regret every single word, every single syllable i had said that night. and the worst part was not knowing what he was expecting to do, what he was dieing to say when we arrived at our apartment.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Blur. Everything was a blur as we made impact with a tree. Every inch in my body was in pain, i couldn't move even if i wanted to. Slowly feeling my sight fading i looked around my surroundings. We did indeed crash into a tree which was now broken in half and on top of the car. Suddenly i felt another body against mine. Jack._

_His body was on top of me around my whole body. Taking in much clearer the scene above me. Jack had his arms wrapped around me. the tree that had broken down and cascaded down was directly on top of Jack. _

_I stared at him wide eyed seeing his lifeless body brought me back to reality. He threw himself on top of me before the impact! He saved me. _

_"Jack!" i said shaking him in hoping he was going to wake up soon._

_"Come on Jack. It's time to go home. Jack please answer me! Jack!" i screamed at the top of my lungs hoping this was all some kind of joke that he was playing. _

_"Jack! Please wake up! Answer me!" i said bringing his face close to mine. gently slapping his cheeks and expected to see those beautiful brown eyes i fell for. gently letting his head fall on my chest i reached for his hands which were grasp on my waist. Reaching one i squeezed it with all my might._

_"Jack! Please dont do this to me! I need you. Please." I begged placing his cold hands on my cheek. "Dont leave me." _

_I heard faint sirens approach. i wasn't going to give up on hope. not now. holding on to Jack like my life depended on it i waited for the ambulance to come and bring us to safety._

I looked at my hands. Missing the warmth that was once Jack. If i couldn't have been so inconsiderate this would have never happened. this was all my fault. i could've easily let the subject go and we could have happily arrived at our apartment. and i could have seen and heard what Jack has been waiting to say for a long time. but i didn't.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Waking up i realized i was no longer on the cold concreate ground, i was at the hospital. Looking around blinking rapidly to make my surrounds visibly i noticed i was lying down on a hospital bed. several tubes were attached to me as it lead to a machine beside me making beeping noises. I was also aware of a tube across my face, placed in my nose as to giving me some air to breath. Then i remembered Jack. Where is he now?!_

_Slowly sitting up ignoring the pain i felt in every part of my body mostly my back but that all didn't matter as i tryed my best to find out what has happened to Jack. If he did survive._

_I slowly turned my body around while disconnecting the tubes that were placed on me, then the one across my face. After recovering the horrible pain i took a foot and stepped the cold hard floor. Then another foot. Holding on to the railing of the bed i slowly began my walk to the door. _

_Opening the door quietly. I did not need anyone to come right now, right now the only thing i wanted and needed was to see Jack. Looking back to the room i was currently in i noticed i wasn't alone. There was a light blue curtain seperating me and the other person. The weird thing was that who is it may be the machine wasnt beeping._

_Closing the door i reached to my bed once again taking hold of the railing and making my way to the curtain. I slowly pulled it. Revealing a lifeless body. It was a he. He who looked so familiar and then i realized it was Jack._

_He looked so different. His face was so pale, bruises and cuts covered his entire body. His hair lost its flow as it now cascaded down his face. His lips slightly parted. I took a look at his chest which was not rising. _

_coming out of my shock. I grasped to Jack's hospital gown. "Jack! I know your there! I know your hearing me! Please don't leave! Please! I love you! I need you! Im so sorry Jack im sorry! Please forgive me! Please!"_

_The rest was a blur as nurses and doctors bursted through the room. Trying to make me release Jack's lifeless body. Hugging Jack like my life depended on it because it did. "Dont! Please just save him! Please!" i screamed to the doctors with tears staining my face as well as Jack's. Nurses assuring me that everything will be okay but i knew they were lieing. Holding on to Jack with all my might i screamed. "Why?! Take me instead!"_

_The doctors along with the nurses successful pulled me away from Jack and towards my own bed. I screamed and kicked wanting to get out of their gripped as they tryed to reason with me but they couldn't. _

_Suddenly i felt a sharp point on my right arm turning around directly where the pain was i noticed the doctor sedating me. All i saw was black._

That was the last time i saw Jack other than attending his funeral. I couldn't say goodbye, i can't. I brought my knees to my face as more tears started to fall. i couldn't stop them from forming. all because of my stupidly i lost the love of my life. i should've waiting to discuss the incident at our apartment. but because of my fullishness i didn't. if i could've waited a little bit longer i would have seen what Jack as been wanting to say for a long time now.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_that same week i was released out of the hospital. i didn't bother calling my parents or the Brewers i just made my way to our apartment. i arrived saftely to the apartment as i just went walking towards it. Before opening the fence that led to the apartment. i noticed a rose. Slowly picking it up i walked up to the front door step. Looking down i noticed another rose. Confused i grabbed it and slowly unlocked the door and made my way in. Walking in to the scene my whole walls came crumbling down, i fell down crying hugging my knees tighter against my body._

_Right in front of me many latterns were lit as well as many candles. Giving the living room that beautiful romantic glow. the couch which was now covered in red blankets as well as the kitchen counter and the table that lay in the middle. but what was on the floor in front of me left me speechless and cry much more than i was now. _

_roses were formed into a heart across the floor and in the middle of it many pictures that Jack and I shared were in place to form the words "Will you marry me?" and just below the words a item was present._

_my heart ached, the beating of it was making it so hard to breathe, shallow breaths were released as i picked up the ring. Wiping my tears away the ring had something i had not taken noticed before. on the side of the ring it was craved to form the words "Love will remember."_

I cried myself to sleep everyday since that night. I regret everything i had done everything i had caused. My heart will always have a hole and there is no one who can cover it. Taking off my necklace i looked at the ring that was attached to it. The same ring Jack was going to propose to me, the same ring i found in the middle of the heart.

he died saving me and i know i will never marry anyone else because no one will ever come close to him. He is the love of my life.

Love will remember.

* * *

**Sad ending I know but don't worry I will be making more that will hopefully have happy ones. **

**Read & Review**

**-Stay Fearless**


	2. Thats How Much I Love You

**Hello! Thank you for the amazing reviews, follows, and favs! You guys make me smile! Enjoy!**

**Summary: Jack and Kim are close to graduation and are certain they will not say goodbye. But when Kim gets an opportunity of a life time will she stay or leave her love ones? Will Jack cause her to leave?**

* * *

KIMS POV

Graduation is near. High School is almost over and college is just around the corner. Making my way down my choir room i think about all the amazing years my loved ones and i shared. From joining choir and meeting complete strangers to becoming like a family and meeting my true love. My true love being Jack Brewer.

Yup, you heard right I met Jack with the rest of the warriors in choir class. At first i didn't picture it happening: an inconsiderate jock with a controlling and if i may say so myself a fantastic singer, but here we are. Happily together.

Forced to sing at a benefit for raising money that was given to the school because of the fact of them being caught destroying instruments used by the choir students. the irony.

Entering the class i see Jerry, Eddie, Milton,Brody, Julie, Kelsey, Grace, Claire, and Jack taking a seat as Mr. Gillispie is writting something on the white board. Taking my seat beside Jack and him lightly kissing my cheek before holding my waist Mr. Gillispie starts the lesson.

"Goodbye" he writes before facing sadly towards us.

"This weeks assignment is easy," he starts. "Graduation is days away, theres nothing left to prepare for. Our work here is done. So there is only one thing we have to do. Say goodbye."

Looking sadly at Jack i see the same expression on his face. Knowing we dont want to say goodbye but we have nothing to worry about. Why? Well not long ago Jack proposed, proposed! Could you believe that?! Im extremely excited for spending the rest of eternity with him. I couldnt be happier. Returning to face Grace as she starts talking.

"Well, part of me wants to lock these doors and stay in here with everyone forever." she mentions sadly looking at all of us. Grace, along with Jerry, Milton, Claire, Kelsey, Jack and I are all seniors as for the rest are juniors.

Taking a seat on a stoll in the middle of the class, Mr. Gillispie holds the guitar.

"I really hope your about to rap." Kelsey says jokingly in hope of cheering up everyone else.

"Haha no such luck," Mr. Gillispie says before grabbing a guitar pick. "Im leading my example here. This one is for you guys."

Strumming the guitar he starts singing You'll be in my heart by Phil Collins.

* * *

BRING!

the bell rings for study hall as i am pushing people in search of finding Jack and Grace. Finally after knocking half of the school i see them beside my locker. Smiling i make it to my destination.

"Hey, thank godness you guys are here," i say nervously playing with my fingers. "Okay so i called the supervisor from NYU and they said they sent our acceptence letter this week."

NYU being the most perstigious university. Jack wanting to go because of him persuing his dreams of becoming an actor, Grace wanting to go for taking a part in choreography, and me wishing to attend this university in hope of becoming a singer. I know all our chooses are a bit of a long shot, but one can always hope. Also because of us always being by eachothers side through university.

"Oh my god that's so exciting!" Grace says as she covers her mouth to prevent from screaming.

" I know!" i say jumping up and down.

"And totally terrifing." Jack says as he closes his locker and leans on it. Showing us his worried expression.

"We need to make a pact," i start as i see Grace nod and Jack still with the worried look. "When we get our letters we open them together in the choir room. These letters are our future so i want to open mine with the two most important people. Deal?"

Jack returning from his shock and giving me one of his toothy grins he says, "deal." as Grace just squeals in exciting once again.

"Pinky swear?" Grace says as she holds out her pinky. Jack and i join pinkies with her as we smile at one another. Knowing nothing can get in the way of our dreams.

* * *

"i dont know when your both looking at them it's really hard not to go with the one from Pizzaro." i said grabbing the wooden chair with white ribbons covering it.

I was currently in the middle of the choir room along side Jack deciding between two different chairs to present at our wedding. You might think its meaning less but if i would want a comfortable and presently seating at a event that can happen only once in a life time i would do my best to make it happen.

"Its 20 dollars difference between each of those chairs," i hear Jack say behind me as he is sitting next to the piano clearly miserable by having to choose between chairs. " it's like 100 dollars or something we cant afford it." Jack finishes while rubbing his eyes with his hands frustrated that he even has to have this conversation.

"Look i compromised on the food, on the location, on the flowers," i stated as he just looks up to me with a "are you kidding me look". "does my butt really have to compromise to what it sits on." leaning down to touch both of the chairs and feeling which one is more confortable.

"I think what your really upset about is that your compromises on your husband." Jack says sadly as he just stares at the ground. How could he even think like that? He knows i love him more than life itself.

"Please, that is the only think i don't have any doubts about." i say turning to look at him and sending him one of my biggest smiles before returning to look at the chairs.

"Really? Cause you've kinda been giving me a weird vibe lately." he says shrugging his shoulders while looking at me with sorrow eyes.

"No." i forget about the chairs knowing their not of any importance and make my way to Jack as i sit on his lap. Hugging him from the side as he warps one of arms on my waist and the other holding my hand.

"Your just projecting, alright" i say rubbing his back trying my best to make him believe that it's not true. "Your nervous about finding out about school and your putting it on me, besides when did you become the one i was settling for."

"Look i dont care who gets in where," i say grabbing a hold of his face to look towards me. "im marrying you and nothing makes me happier. Even if we have to sit in these ugly fold out chairs." I say smiling hoping to cheer him up.

"Okay?" i say as he turns to look at me. Sending him one of my Crawford smirks.

"Okay." he says finally smiling. Grinning i reach out to him and kiss his cheeks.

* * *

JACKS POV (his only pov in this story)

Walking down the halls I remember the first year of school here at Seaford High. I had no idea what i wanted to do, who i was, it wasn't the past i was scared of. i'd call my high school career i totally success. I mean not in terms of grades and stuff but i won a state title in football, a national championship in choir, i never hurt anyone real bad. It was the future i was terrified of but not anymore. Im getting married to an amazing girl, moving to New York to chase my dreams with her and how do i know? Because i nailed my inside the actor audition with the director himself. Yup, fear is no longer in my vocab.

* * *

KIMS POV

Right now i was looking in the mirror in the schools bathroom putting on light pink lipstick as i heard the door creak open and in came Claire.

"This freshman just gave me a hug and told me to never change." she said smiling as she leaned on the sink next to me. "Poor thing is to young to realize that change can turn to be so good. Think if we hadn't changed we would have never been friends." she says smiling at me.

"It's still so weird," i say smiling at her. "having you call me a friend." turning back to the mirror reaching for my brush.

Claire takes out a envelope from her pocket and hands it to me smiling widely.

"Whats this?" I say opening the envelope."

"An airplane pass in which i can go fly to you to New York and where you can visit me in Yale." she says. Claire was recently accepted to Yale and i couldn't be prouder. "Everybody keeps on saying to keep in touch and i want to make sure that we do."

"Thank you, thank you so so much." i lean and give her the biggest and tightest hug i can make.

"Although im not 100 percent sure that im forward to your wedding," she says breaking from the hug. Dont get her wrong she adores us together she just thinks were moving to fast. "im really happy that you and Jack are together. You guys are meant to be."

"Thank you." i say giving her a final hug before returning to brush my hair.

* * *

Graduation day is here and we are all currently walking down the hall towards the stage in our blue gowns.

Lining up backstage as the name calling starts with amazing music blasting in the back.

Names were called one by one and before you know it i was next and last one in recieving my diploma.

"Ladies and Gentleman the class of 2013!" Principal Peterson yells. As Jack leans over and gives me a passionate kiss while blue caps are flying across the stage.

* * *

"Im seriously having trouble breathing." Grace says rubbing her sweaty hands. Jack, Grace, and I are alone in the choir room with a stoll in the middle of us with the acceptance letters on top waiting to be opened.

"Are you guys ready?" i say hoping we all got accepted.

"I kinda want to wait." Jack says with his voice shattering.

"For how long?" Grace whispers scared for dear life.

"Forever." Jack says as he trembles with nerves. "I-I just a couple more seconds but this is the last moment before we know. After we open those envelopes its gonna change our entire lifes. No matter whats in it. Either way i kinda just want a minute with you guys like this."

Taking a brief moment, we wait.

"So whos first?" Grace says pressing her hands on her chest breathing heavyly.

"ill go first," Jack says looking at me directly. "I've got a good feeling about it." Smiling at me he reaches for the letter and opens it. "Look no matter what happens were here for eachother," i say trying to lighten up our hopes.

Jack, looking down at the letter then facing us he says. "I didn't get in."

My heart just broke into a million pieces as i rush to him. How? Why? This is just- "ill go next." Grace says interupting my thoughts.

Opening the letter i see a tear fall on her cheek. Oh no. "I didn't get in." What? NO! Th- this can't be!

"Your turn Kim" Jack says sadly as he goes to Grace and wraps his arms around her small shoulders.

Grabbing the letter i turn away from them and open it carefully. Swallowing the lump in my thoart i began reading it. Turning around i say, "I got in."

Jack sends his famous smirk as Grace smiles before they came in realization that we wont be together and it turns into a sad smile.

* * *

Cleaning my locker, i think if on my first day at this school you'd asked me what i would have wished my life would look like on my last day. This would have been it. Prom queen, marrying the quarterback, show choir national champion on my way to broadway to study.

Broadway. All my dreams have come true, but then why am i so sad. I guess because in real life dreams are more complicated then they are in our imaginations. I can't bring Jack to New York he'll be reminded of his rejection everyday and being there without Grace is just miserable not seeing the city without your best friend.

Walking down the halls i see Jack cleaning his locker as well. Seeing how he is now makes me change in thought. So i've decided im pending my acceptance letter for a year and working with the two of them on the application and auditions to guarantee them well all go together next year.

Turning around he spots me and leans down placing a kiss on my lips. Smiling into it. Thinking about it now im actually thankful for this mess. I used to think broadway was my one and only love im so glad someone made me come back to my senses. Holding his arms around me we make our way outside of the school. Enjoying eachothers company.

* * *

HONK HONK!

I hear Jack's car in front of my drive way. Making my way downstairs i say bye to my parents telling them to get ready really quick. Why? Well, today is the wedding! Jack and my wedding! Soon i'll be known as Kim Anderson!

Opening his passenger door i enter his car.

"Hi," i say with the most goofiest smile i could muster up.

"Hi," he says nervously. I get it though, getting married is a big deal who wouldn't be nervous right?

"Okay, so," i say looking in the back of his car. "You have my dress and my shoes and i have my makeup and my epic love for you. Lets get married." i say leaning in for a kiss before buckling my seatbelt. Little did i know that Jack had a sorrow face while driving the car out of my drive way.

* * *

"My parents are still being weird about the wedding," i say as we make our why to the court room in which we will be married in. "I brought it up last night and they were really quiet but it's fine." Looking outside the window it looks like we took the wrong turn. "Are you sure were going the right way?"

"Were here." Jack says sadly while unbuckling his seatbelt. Turning around I know we are not at a court room but at a train station.

"Your joking," i say hitting him playfully. "It's not funny were gonna be late." sending him a toothy grin.

"Your on the 4:25 to New York," he says facing me. Wait? What? my smile is slowly fading. "Your parent's are going to meet you there and their going to help you look at dorms at the new school." To say i was completely shocked, i looked at him like he was crazy. Expecting him to say he's joking and come out with a camera.

"Your going to spend four years of your life there and you never even stepped foot in the place so," he says looking down at his hands.

Swallowing the lump in my thoart i unbuckle my seatbelt. "But i have all year to go and look at it," i say trying to reason with him to not make me go in the train that can tear me apart from him.

"Your going to go there in the fall," he says finally meeting me gaze. The happiness in his eyes was now replaced with so much sadness and sorrow. "Were not getting married."

"You dont want to marry me." i say licking me lips and hoping he is just messing with me.

"I want to marry you so badly i can't get through with it." he says. I feel my eyes starting to water as he says the next words. "The thought of you being stuck here for another year because of me. That makes me sick."

"Well then come with me," i say holding to his hands as if life depends on it. "Okay we can get married in New York an- and live in a little shoebox apartment together. It will be romantic." I finish leaning more onto his side.

"Do you love me?" he suddenly asks as he look directly in my eyes.

"Of course i do." i say with tears trying to escape my eyes. Why would he even think that? i plan to spend the rest of my life with him.

"Then tell me the truth and not just something you think i want to hear." he says. I could see his eyes are starting to water aswell. "Are you a 100 percent sure you want to marry me?"

"N-no one is a 100 percent sure about anything." i say grabbing his face.

"I am." he whispers. " I am that sure your something special, that this is just the beginning for you. Okay, that your going to do amazing things but to get there you got to have these experiences on your own-"

"Wait a minute" i say processing what he had just said to me. My lips are quivering, my heart is pounding. I can't.

"Listen to me you gotta have-"

"Wait a minute"

"These experiences on your own i can't be there with you."

"Wait a minute" he finally stops talking. "Are you breaking up with me?" My heart is literally at a point where this is to much for me to handle.

"Im setting you free." he says not looking into my eyes as tears fall from his.

"Oh my god." looking down. i can't believe one of the most memorable and magical day i am suppose to have change into the most heartbreaking one.

"Look d- do you know how hard this is for me?" he asks holding on to my hands making me look at him. "How many times i've cried about this?"

Letting go of his hands i say, "No, no im not going," pointing a finger at him. "Im not going not without you."

"You dont have a choice i can't come with you." he says trying his hardest to avoid eye contact to prevent me from looking at his tears.

"Well then i'll stay here, or i'll go where ever it is that your going." i say in hope of convincing him that this cant be.

"You want to go to Georgia?" he says looking at my flooded eyes. "Look I-I-I need a chance to follow my fathers foot steps okay."

"Oh my god!" i say as i cover my mouth. Georgia?! In the army?! No! NO! "Oh my god. Wait a minute. Your joining the army. Are you insane? I cant believe that this is happening right now."

My walls crumpled down just then. If he joins i might never see him again. I can never hold his hand, never kiss him, never have his arms around me, or never be called an Anderson. Clutching my heart so tight my knuckles have turned white.

"I know you cant follow me," grabbing a hold of my hands again as he continues. "Look your going to get on that train. Okay? and your going to go to New York and your going to be a star. Without me. Thats how much i love you."

I can't. I can't believe this is happening to me right now. Im crying buckets. I can't believe im losing the most important person in my life. The first and only person who made me feel loved and now he wants me to leave.

"You know what were gonna do?" he says making me face him while grabbing on my chin. "Surrender. And i know how hard that is for you because of how hard you hold on to stuff b-but we-were just gonna sit and let go. Okay? and let the universe decide. and if were meant to be together. then were going to be together. Whether its in a little shoebox apartment in New York or on the other side of the world. Okay?"

"Will you do that with me?" he continues staring into my now wet saltly face and my tears never failed to stop neither do his. "Do you surrender?"

"I love you so much." i say looking directly at his eyes.

"I love you." he says back before grabbing by neck and kisses me passionately afraid to let go but we both know he has to. Covering my mouth to stop the sobs. He opens the car door and gets out.

Not knowing he takes out my luggage from his trunk. Before going to my door and opening it helping me out.

Stepping out i get my luggage as he grabs my hand as we make our way to the train. Squeezing his hands as if life depends on it. Maybe this would be the last time i do.

Near the train entrance i see all the wasabis waiting for me. Hugging each of them i cant help but more tears fall as i say goodbye to the ones i love.

Now in front of the train Jack stands infront of me and plances yet another passionate kiss. Hoping this wont be our last. Letting go of his hand i walk towards my seat.

Taking my seat and looking out the window i see each and everyone of my family. Where as Jack stands closer to my window. Still crying all my friends wave goodbye as i put my hand on the cold hard window. As the train starts moving, Jack starts walking catching up to speed. Wanting to see me just a little bit longer. He is now running but i spoke to soon as the train's speed increase and Jack was left behind.

Turning back on my seat i clutch my heart afraid it will fall out any second.

I know im chasing my dreams but then why do i feel so sad. When i come back what we had in that choir room wont be there anymore. I know one thing for sure that wont change. Jack will be my one and only love.

We have many memories and hopefully one day i will come back and share with him many more. But if i don't which i hope with all my might that wont happen i will cherish those moments. Cherish the moments even if its not forever.

That's how much he loves me.

* * *

**The end! Sad story sorry. Couldn't contain myself. Hopefully happy ones in the near future.**

**Also something I want say or type...**

******R&R**

**Life is to short to be serious- Cory Monteith. **

**Stay Strong Lea.**


End file.
